


......

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Seriously. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	......

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not talk about this one ever again.

Junmyeon ran towards his bedroom, towards safety, as the man barged inside his home.

He never thought he would be going through something like this ever in his life but here he was running away from someone he knew.

Well…. He didn't know this person per se.

They met online. It was pure coincidence that they did. He followed some Oh Sehun on Instagram and really, rest was history. The guy seemed pretty cool too with his shy but gentle comebacks and muted humour. Plus Sehun was a total eye candy so that was a bonus. They became really close, real fast and maybe that's why Junmyeon got blindsided.

He expected Sehun to be kind and gentle…at least a gentleman but the person turned out to be something Junmyeon totally wasn't ready for. He would never be no matter how many times he tried.

A squeak left his lips as he was tackled down onto the rugged floor right before he could lock himself inside his bedroom. Sehun's bigger, more muscular, ripped body pinned him to the ground as the man straddled the back of his thighs, leaving the lower part of his body immobile.

"Where were you planning to run away, baby bun, huh?" He felt the whispers right down to his fingertips and his body trembled, the survival instinct kicking in. "You didn't think you'd get away, did you?" He felt lips grazing the shell of his ear and he turned away.

"Please. Don't do this." His whisper was hoarse, heavy with fear and a chuckle resonated through him as Sehun licked his ear lobe. "S-Sehun…please don't do this." He pleaded again.

"I will make it pleasurable. Trust me." Sehun said as Junmyeon's tshirt was tugged up and over his face and off. His body broke into goosebumps. "For months…" He felt nails digging in his back and dragging down and he stifled a scream. "For months you have been driving me crazy with your half naked photos and your flirting."

Was Junmyeon doing that? Teasing Sehun? Maybe he was but he expected a normal guy asking him out, taking him on dates and all that shebang. He didn't expect a sociopath barging into his home taking him by force.

"I-I didn't…"

His neck was tugged upwards and a hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing enough to make him whimper and choke. "Don't lie!" Sehun hissed as he bit down on his right shoulder and all Junmyeon could think was: that was going to leave a mark.

Junmyeon had felt helplessness before but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. The feeling of being overpowered by someone bigger than him, stronger than him.

"Sehun." He tried again. Maybe calling his name would bring out a small amount of pity from this familiar stranger.

"Yes, baby bun?" Junmyeon's body shuddered as Sehun licked the bite mark.

"Let...me go. Please." Sehun chuckled again and in another life, in another time, with different circumstances Junmyeon would have swooned over that sexy sound.

"Sure, my Jun. I'll let you go." Hope flared through him as he felt the weight lifting off his thighs. He was flipped off and he winced as his bruised back touched the floor. Maybe the nightmare was over. Maybe just maybe he would get out of it.

But his hopes crashed down to nothing as Sehun locked him into place again straddling his hips and leaning down to nose along his jaw line.

He couldn't believe that he ever felt attracted to those intense eyes and thick eyebrows and that chiseled jaw. Something simmered beneath his sanity and erupted at the unfairness of it all. As if an out of body experience, he felt his right palm connecting with Sehun's cheek and the slap made the taller's head whip to the side.

"You fucking slut." He watched as in response something flickered in Sehun's eyes and he thrashed himself to get out, to get away. His palms connected with the broad chest and neck and his fingernails scratched the skin that was visible from the shirt. "You need to be taught a lesson, baby bun."

Hearing Sehun's calm voice increased his desperation and he doubled his efforts, pushing at the man to make room for himself and make a run. But all of it halted when both of his wrists were held in a tight grip. He was wrenched off the floor for a second as a slap was landed on his cheek and the back of his head connected with the floor. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he felt the sting on his cheek and the warmth of it travelled through his body. He sobbed.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, Jun." Sehun's voice was muffled because his ears were still ringing from the slap. He felt his cheek being peppered with light kisses and his wrists being caressed in an apology. Light touches were feathered over his temple and neck.

This won't do.

"Fuck you, Oh Sehun." He hiccuped. "I hate your guts." He put in every emotion he was feeling into those words and he saw as the switch in the man was flipped again.

"Oh you will fuck me, baby bun. And you will like it too." His body shuddered again as he felt teeth digging into his neck, hurting. "If you hurt me again, I'll make you regret it. Is that clear?”

When Junmyeon didn't answer he felt a painful pressure on his semi hard cock. He looked down and Sehun dug his knee deeper between his thighs making him whimper.

"Y-Yes." Sehun nodded satisfied with Junmyeon's answer. The smaller felt his jaw clutched in a tight grip and then his mouth was plundered. His senses got confused as his lips were slowly sucked, first the lower then the upper one and they moved in tandem with Sehun's on their own, as if they had their own mind. His palms pushing at the weight on him contrasted his lips which sucked on Sehun's lower plumper lip, making the man moan. The sound resonated through Junmyeon's chest and his cock twitched in his pants.

As the kiss progressed it became more aggressive, teeth breaking soft skin and Junmyeon knew he was going to bruise. His hands clawed at the man as he started to lose his breath and his vision started to darken. He wasn't sure if losing consciousness in this situation would be a curse or a boon. But he wanted to stay alert if he got even a second of window for doing something. Just when he thought he was going to pass out Sehun broke the kiss and leaned away, looking down at him, at his parted, lips to be precise. He rapidly inhaled, gulping lungful of air.

"Your lips look so pretty when they're bruised, my Jun. I wonder what else would look just as pretty.…" Sehun's voice trailed off and it bought the goosebumps back. What else was he supposed to go through? How much pain was this man going to put him through? Sehun must have seen the scared look in his eyes because he leans down licking at the tear tracks on Junmyeon's cheeks and temple. "Oh, baby, don't worry, I promise you'll love it."

Junmyeon doubted that. Being taken against his own will was not something he was going to love. A whimper escaped his throat before he could stifle it. He renewed his efforts again kicking his feet trying to throw the man off and he succeeded too. Before the man could get his bearings Junmyeon half crawled, half ran inside his bedroom, looking frantically for anything that he could use as a weapon.

"NOOOOO!" His scream rang out as he was pulled back by his ankle and straddled again.

"You want to be treated like a bitch? Is that what you want?" Sehun's angered hiss made him tremble. "I will treat you like one then. I will fuck you into submission. This would have been so much better if you just had cooperated, baby bun."

His arms were wrenched tight and held on the low of his back, pinning him in place, his face squished into the rug. He struggled some more as he felt his sweatpants being pulled down to bare his bottom. His ass was groped by big hands and he pushed his face into the surface of the rug in humiliation.

He missed the clink of the belt buckle but heard the hiss as the object moved through the air, definitely felt the thwack of leather on his soft skin. The pain came two seconds later. It was cold, cold and then suddenly his skin was on fire and he choked on the scream that built up in his throat. His mind couldn't catch up as the hit was followed by another and another and another. He didn't hear his screams, too far gone for that, but he did feel his own tears drip down his cheeks and chin.

"Please what, baby bun?" Sehun's voice rang clear above the flat thwacks. Junmyeon didn't know. He didn't know what he was pleading for. Maybe it was to get it over with or maybe it was for Sehun to just stop. "You look so beautiful when you beg." He screamed out loud though when he felt the strip of leather land on the underside of his balls. This pain was different, hotter. His cock twitched. He couldn't believe his body was going against his mind. "Your ass is a marvel, Jun. All marked. Absolute perfection."

His sobs increased as he felt fingers digging in and massaging the abused flesh. Sehun's clothed hips leaned closer to his bare, painful ass and the rough surface of the denim scratched and chaffed at his bruised skin as the taller grind his hips in circles and then in shallow thrusts, the zipper on the jeans grating on his skin making him hiccup in pain, intermittently.

"Shhhh, baby bun. I'll make it all better." The words were whispered in his ear again as Sehun leaned down and started kissing his back, sometimes just teething at the flesh, eliciting a stifled scream from Junmyeon as the smaller bit down on his own fist in order to not make a sound. By the time Sehun's lips reached his skin mottled with shades of red, varying from pink to deep purple, Junmyeon's back had multiple bite marks on top of the trails Sehun's fingernails had left before.

Some more hiccups as his buttcheeks were held and gently parted, baring his hole. Sehun blew on the sensitive flesh and his rim spasmed in fear and… anticipation?! He flinched and tried to get away as he felt Sehun laying his tongue flat on his hole. The taller gripped Junmyeon's, now hard, cock in his and clenched, in warning.

"Mmmmm…." Sehun's moan vibrated through the muscles of his rim and travelled down to his balls. Junmyeon flinched again as he was put through another conflicting response from his body. His hole was coaxed open and Sehun's tongue entered inside, the feeling of it uncomfortable but Sehun fondling his cock with care was bringing him pleasure. At this point he wasn't entirely sure if didn't want it. Sehun was manipulating his body and Junmyeon was just along for the ride, consent shoved aside.

He bit down on his own wrist, the fist not being enough, for better purchase as he felt Sehun slowly enter two of his fingers inside him, massaging his insides, fuelling his lust that clouded his common sense. He whined long and low as the tips of the fingers found his sweet spot and his insides clenched looking for more. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as the sensation of his prostate being milked became too much for him and he was so close, so close to the edge. Sehun released his cock and he exhaled shakily.

"Fucking look at how you suck my fingers in. Fucking gorgeous. You needed this. You needed me." Maybe he nodded his head at that or maybe he didn't but his teeth dug in more on the slight bone of his wrist as he felt another finger sliding in, stretching him, not painful but still significant. "Keep your hands right where they are. You're my good slut, are you not, my Jun?" And maybe Junmyeon nodded again. He was going along with everything Sehun was saying now, too far gone to play, to far gone looking for some release. He kept his hands clasped together on his lower back.

His ass is slapped again twice and pulled out a couple of whimpers from him. And then he heard it. The sound of zipper and his whole being strained and tried to hear or feel what Sehun was going to do next. This was it. It was going to happen and Junmyeon wasn't really stopping. He didn't want to.

Junmyeon gasped out loud as he felt Sehun's cock, hot and hard, sliding along the cleft of his ass. Oh so slow, the blunt cockhead catching on Junmyeon's lubed up hole but not entering still, making Junmyeon groan in frustration.

"Ah…you want it now, don't you? Look at how your cock is rock hard and leaking already and I haven't even entered yet. Damn, baby bun, who knew you would be such an eager slut, huh?" Junmyeon pushed back on the cock in response and Sehun laughed, low and dark. Junmyeon's body flushed in humiliation. " You want to fucked by a real cock?" Sehun pushed the head inside Junmyeon this timw. "I got you."

Junmyeon felt like he was splitting in half. It felt like Sehun's length was unending. He kept entering and it never stopped. This time Junmyeon did beg.

"Please s-stop." His voice was small but Sehun heard him perfectly.

"What was that, slut? I didn't quite catch that." Sehun's voice came across and tight and strained.

"Stop….too big…it's too big…gonna break me." Junmyeon's words made Sehun laugh again.

"But, baby bun, I am not even halfway in yet." That put Junmyeon into some action. He squirmed but kept his hands as they were. He has never taken something of this size before. This was going to ruin him. "Let's see how you take the rest."

And Junmyeon was not ready. He didn't think he would ever be for Sehun's cock surging in the rest of the way, invading his insides, stretching them and the cockhead touching his prostate all at the same time. It wasn't even breath later that he came. Cum splattered on the rug. He came so hard that he didn't even register what he did till Sehun pointed it out to him over the blood rushing in his ears.

"Awwww, the cockslut came already? Such a good boy, so sensitive." His senses came back online as he felt a hand stroking his spent cock and he flinched back, away, in turn making Sehun's cock dig deeper inside of him, pressing on his prostate more insistently. "Beg me for it and I will consider fucking you like a slut deserves to be fucked." He stroked Junmyeon's cock with every word. "Till. You. See. The. Galaxies. And. Beyond."

Junmyeon broke his hold then. His arms coming in front of him and ok the ground to gain a grip and push on the hot cock that had already ruined his hole for others, beyond repair.

"Please." He didn't gain any friction.

"Please what, my Jun? More words." And Junmyeon racked his brain for more coherent vocabulary as Sehun stroked him back to hardness in record time.

"Please fuck me, Sehun." His whisper was so loud over their combined laboured breaths.

"And why? Why should I do that?" Junmyeon tried not to fuck into the ring of fingers that was a vice grip around his cock as he thought of the answer that would push Sehun to do exactly that. Fuck him into oblivion.

"Because I am a slut." Junmyeon's push became as hard as it could be with all the attention his oversensitive cock was getting. "Because I am your slut. A slut for you cock." Sehun groaned at that left his hard cock abruptly to bob some.

"Good answer, baby bun. +1000 points." Junmyeon remembered how they used to play these games over texts where they used to guess a trivia about each other and shower each other with ridiculous number of points, no matter of the guess was correct or not.

He groaned as Sehun pulled out and thrusted in setting up a punishing rhythm. Everytime hitting him where it hurt so good. Sehun's hips touched his aching ass everytime they would fuck in and that added another sensation to Junmyeon's body. His brain going haywire at the pleasure that was being inflicted on him.

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore onslaught, Sehun changed the angle. He turned a bit and pushed Junmyeon's face down sideways, planting one of his feet on Junmyeon's side profile, covering the whole side of his face from the temple to the chin. He pistoned Junmyeon's insides as he promised he would. Drool pooled and soaked in the rug where Junmyeon's mouth was open and his senses were being shutdown with all the sensory overload.

Junmyeon did see the galaxies and beyond.

When he came to, his second orgasm strong enough to knock him out for a couple of minutes, Sehun was pulling out of him, groaning, probably at the sight of cum dripping down the hole.

He felt it.

"Jun, talk to me. You okay?" Junmyeon stayed in his position as Sehun dropped down beside him on the rug, breathing hard. "Jun, baby bun, give me the word."

"Boba." He whispered his answer at the command and slowly unfurled his body, flinching at the right muscles of his neck and thighs. He knew his husband was watching him for anything out of the ordinary. Not touching because he knew Junmyeon needed this time to get himself together. He was fine really. Sehun never went overboard. He did it all just enough, perfect.

He lifted onto his shaky knees and arms, crawling towards the man slowly that he called his husband, ready for the warmth, to welcome Sehun's touch again. He crawled and dropped his whole length over Sehun's. His forehead resting on Sehun's collarbone, torso to torso, soft cocks rubbing making both of them flinch. Sehun helped him the rest of the way, pulling his legs on top of his own, thighs to thighs and ankle to feet.

"You lost the character for a second there." His voice was hoarse. Sehun's one hand rubbed the muscles of his thighs while the other combed the back of his head.

"I thought I hit you too hard." He felt Sehun's voice in all of his torso. He turned his head to peck at the cutthroat jawline his husband possessed.

"Well, you didn't." He whispered again, now fatigue clear in his voice. "My ass hurts though."

Sehun grunts at that and Junmyeon sighs as gentle fingers massage his bruised ass. "Warm bath?"

Junmyeon nods immediately. "Give me five more minutes."

Sehun chuckles and inhales at the crown of Junmyeon's head. Lavender and sage. Junmyeon was going to doze off like this. Like always. Sehun would probably have to carry his small husband to the bath. Like always


End file.
